TWIST
by Mr obsessive
Summary: Mereka saling menipu diri. Berperan sebagai orang lain. Serta melupakan tentang siapa diri mereka sebenarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka sadar, jika sebenarnya mereka hanyalah bagian dari sebuah kegagalan. /Sebuah fic terbaru dengan genre Psychology, romance serta friendship.. Semoga kalian suka /RnR please..


**Hallo..! Berjumpa dengan saya, teman-teman pembaca yang budiman &amp; budiwati. Semoga setiap harinya kalian selalu berbahagia dan bersemangat. **

**.**

**.**

**TWIST  
**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto sensei, saya cuma minjem doank.**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Psychology, Friendship &amp; Little Romance**

**Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku &amp; Saino**

**Warning : Typo, OOC etc**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga suka dan jangan lupa untuk reviewnya**

**Enjoy **

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah bagi insan hidup di kota Konoha. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pagi ini sang mentari tidak semalu hari-hari kemarin yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung seharian penuh. Dia, kali ini dengan gagahnya memancarkan sinar kehangatan yang sudah beberapa hari mulai dirindukan para penduduk Konoha. Kabar baiknya, antusiasme sang mentari hari ini menyebar bagai virus ke segala penjuru kota.

Para penduduk kota terlihat sangat bersemangat memulai aktivitas hari ini. Diiringi kicauan burung dan semilir angin sepoi, seburuk apapun suasana hati seseorang pasti akan segera membaik ketika merasakan betapa nyamannya aroma pagi hari ini. Karena itu, rasanya akan sangat disayangkan sekali jika hanya berdiam saja di dalam rumah.

Cukup jauh dari pusat kota, suasana hangat juga nampaknya tengah menyelimuti 2 insan beda gender. Saat ini, tepatnya di halaman samping sebuah bangunan megah nan mewah bergaya eropa gothic, disanalah mereka berdua berada. Seorang pria bermata hitam legam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya bersama seorang wanita bermanik emerald disertai warna rambut serupa bunga sakura.

Mereka berdua nampaknya tengah menikmati waktu bersantai di pagi hari. Sang pria terlihat tengah asyik membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi di sampingnya. Sedangkan si wanita terlihat sibuk mengupas kulit apel sembari bersenandung.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura ?" tanya sang pria pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Eh.. memangnya ada apa denganku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya balik wanita bernama Sakura.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia sekali hari ini.." Jawab pria bernama Sasuke.

"Ah, itu... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Balas Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Jangan berlebihan, atau kau nanti dianggap orang gila." Ucap Sasuke. Setelahnya sang pria kembali menyibukan diri pada koran di hadapannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum meringis merespon ucapan Sasuke. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah lama hidup bersama, tapi tetap saja sikap Sasuke pada wanita merah jambu itu masih terbilang cukup kaku. Wanita merah jambu itu sangat maklum akan kekurangan pria di sampingnya yang bisa dibilang tidak dapat bersikap romantis. Tapi bagi Sakura hal itu tidak masalah buatnya. Yang terpenting adalah kehadiran Sasuke di kehidupannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sedikit informasi saja. Mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah. Tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu mereka meresmikan hubungan yang telah berjalan setidaknya selama 5 tahun. Bertemu pertama kali pada masa kuliah sebagai senior junior, kemudian hubungan mulai berkembang, hingga akhirnya saling mencintai dan diakhiri dengan sesi lamaran yang begitu romantis. Sungguh sebuah perjalanan kisah cinta yang sangat manis.

3 bulan setelah berjalannya kehidupan pernikahan mereka berdua, sebuah kabar menggembirakan menghiasi keluarga kecil itu. Ya, Sakura dinyatakan hamil dan betapa gembiranya Sasuke ketika mendengarnya. Pria dingin itu bahkan rela berlari dari tempatnya bekerja hingga sampai ke rumah hanya untuk memeluk istrinya. Padahal jika mau dihitung jarak antara rumah dengan tempatnya bekerja kira-kira sejauh 5 kilometer. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya dan segera berterima kasih pada Sakura karena berkatnya sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Waktu persalinan yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Seorang putri kecil yang telah dinantikan oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura akhirnya terlahir dengan selamat. Dengan penuh antusiame yang sangat berlebih, Sasuke segera memberi nama "Sarada" kepada putri tercintanya itu. Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum penuh bahagia.

Hari-hari yang Sasuke lalui setelahnya terasa begitu berwarna. Ditemani istri dan putri kecil yang sangat dicintainya, Sasuke merasa begitu sempurna. Tidak pernah dia merasakan kebahagian seperti ini. Wajar saja, karena memang sejak kecil pria itu selalu hidup sebatang kara. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan dimana keluarganya. Hal yang serupa rupanya dialami oleh Sakura. Mungkin karena perasaan yang senasib itulah yang membuat mereka berdua saling mencintai.

**.**

Matahari rupanya mulai merangkak pelan ke atas. Hawa sejuk pun mulai beralih ke arah panas. Kicauan indah burung pun semakin lama intensitasnya semakin berkurang. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya belum beranjak dari tempat itu. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, yang jelas mereka berdua seolah merasa nyaman saja berada di sana.

Samar-samar Sakura melihat siluet sosok seseorang dari kejauhan. Merasa penasaran, wanita musim semi itu menegakkan posisi duduknya dan memusatkan pandangan pada sosok itu. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan, Sakura berani yakin jika siluet sosok itu adalah gambaran seorang wanita.

Semakin memperhatikannya, Sakura merasa jika sosok itu tidak asing. Dia merasa mengenal sosok wanita itu. Berambut indigo panjang, dengan kulit seputih porselen serta mata sayu wanita itu. Ya, Sakura sangat yakin jika dia mengenalnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang rupanya selama ini memperhatikan Sakura.

"Eh.. bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa mengenal wanita itu." Jawab Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah wanita yang selama ini diperhatikannya.

Tatapan mata Sasuke kemudian segera mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Sakura tertuju. Pria dingin itu lalu memicingkan matanya mencoba memusatkan pandangan. Setelah cukup lama menatap sosok yang ditunjuk Sakura, pria itu lantas segera menoleh kepada Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bukankah dia Hinata.." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hinata ?" tanya Sakura balik ditambah kebingungan.

"Hinata.. teman mu ketika masih kuliah." Jawab Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya ?" tanya Sakura merutuki sifat gampang lupanya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria dingin itu hanya mengendikan bahunya seolah tidak peduli. Sakura menjadi sebal melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Merasa tidak enak akan sikapnya, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Aku maafkan.." balas Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini ? apakah dia juga tinggal di apartemen klasik ini ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak temui dan tanyakan langsung padanya ?" balas Sasuke.

Jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke memang terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada hanya mengendikan bahu saja.

"Baiklah, akan kutemui dia.." Ucap Sakura. Namun sebelum sempat dia bangkit dari duduknya, wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Lihat.." Jawab Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

Terlihat jelas dari arah dimana Sakura dan Sasuke berada, dapat dilihat jika wanita yang bernama Hinata itu tengah termenung. Memang mereka berdua tidak mungkin bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita indigo itu. Namun, jika dilihat dari raut ekspresi yang tercetak jelas di wajah Hinata, baik Sasuke dan Sakura tidak perlu kemampuan cenayang untuk bisa tahu jika wanita itu tengah bersedih.

Raut wajah Hinata begitu nampak terluka ketika Sakura mulai melangkah mendekati wanita indigo itu. Ada rasa terluka mendesak di dada wanita musim semi itu melihatnya. Entah apa perasaan itu, tapi dia seolah pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Mungkin juga karena rasa kesetiakawanannya yang begitu besar. Betapa luar biasanya wanita merah jambu itu.

Sasuke berjalan tepat di belakang istri tercintanya. Seperti biasa, ekspresi pria itu tetap saja datar. Pria itu seolah tidak punya rasa simpati pada keadaan sekitarnya, atau mungkin juga sebenarnya dia memiliki rasa itu. Namun dia sangat pintar menyembunyikannya.

Sakura semakin mendekati Hinata. Dari jarak sedekat ini, wanita merah muda itu bisa melihat tatapan kosong pada pancaran mata wanita indigo itu. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan aura kepedihan ketika dia semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Dan tanpa dia sadari, buliran air mata menetes lembut di pipi wanita musim semi itu.

"Hinata.." sapa Sakura dengan lembut.

Wanita indigo itu tidak serta merta menoleh. Dia masih terdiam dalam lamunannya, seolah dia tidak mendengar sapaan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hinata.." sapa Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini wanita merah muda itu merengkuh pergelangan tangan Hinata dan otomatis membuat si empunya menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sa.. Sakura-san.." balas Hinata cukup terkejut. Dia seolah tidak percaya jika Sakura ada di hadapannya.

"Ada denganmu, Hinata ? apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu pilu sekali ?" tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya.

Hinata terperanjat mendengarnya. Wanita indigo itu tidak percaya jika beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura telah memperhatikannya. Keterjutannya berkali-lipat ketika secara tidak sengaja bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke yang telah berada tepat di belakang Sakura.

"A.. aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Hinata gugup. "Aku selalu menunggunya tapi dia selalu tidak datang."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu ?" tanya Sasuke iseng.

Hinata memandang Sasuke sekilas. Dia merasa asing dengan Sasuke. Menurut wanita indigo itu, pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke terkesan ingin tahu urusan orang lain, dan Hinata tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Jangan takut Hinata. Perkenalkan, dia adalah suamiku. Uchiha Sasuke.." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke seolah bisa membaca jalan pikiran Hinata.

Mendengar akan hal itu, Hinata membungkukan badan tanda memberi salam. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Meskipun pria itu terkenal dingin, tapi dia masih tahu apa itu sopan santun.

"Jadi, Hinata.. kalau boleh aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya sedang kau tunggu ?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Aku sedang menunggu Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata disertai rona merah muncul di pipinya.

Detik itu pula bola mata Sakura membulat lebar. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke. Namun takaranya sedikit berbeda. Melihat ekspresi keduanya, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan keduanya.

"Hinata.. apa yang kau maksud itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya Sakura dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Ya.." balas Hinata mengangguk.

Entah apa yang tengah terjadi, Sakura tiba-tiba saja memejamkan manik emerald nya setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Kemudian, wanita itu lalu menatap Sasuke seolah tengah berkomunikasi tanpa kata. Setelah aksi saling pandang itu, Sasuke segra pergi ke tempat dimana dia meletakkan koran miliknya. Diapun meraih koran tersebut dan kembali lagi ke tempat dimana Sakura dan Hinata berada.

"Ini koran minggu lalu. Di sini tertulis jika orang yang tengah kau tunggu, Uzumaki Naruto.." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan penuturannya. "..telah meninggal dunia seminggu yang lalu akibat kecelakaan."

Tubuh Hinata mematung seketika setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya. Dia sangat yakin jika pria dihadapannya tengah berdelusi.

"Pembohong.." balas Hinata seraya menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri jika tidak percaya." Balas Sasuke seraya memberikan koran itu kepada Hinata.

Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura kira wanita itu akan membacanya segera. Namun apa yang dilakukan Hinata justru di luar perkiraan. Wanita indigo itu membuang koran milik Sasuke ke tempat sampah, seolah dia tengah menunjukkan pada Sakura dan Sasuke jika tidak perlu mempercayai isi koran tersebut.

"Hinata.. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Hinata lakukan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ?" tanya Hinata balik. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba menghentikan aksi delusional kalian."

"Kau yang sedang berdelusi !" balas Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah sebuah tindakan penyangkalan. Aku bahkan berani jamin jika kau sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang keadaan sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto.."

Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Wanita berambut indigo itu justru menampakan dengan jelas raut wajah kesalnya pada Sasuke. Bagi Sakura pemandangan ini sangat langka karena sejauh yang Sakura tahu, Hinata yang diingatnya adalah sosok wanita lemah lembut dan juga anggun. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun.. mungkin Hinata butuh waktu untuk menerima segala kenyataannya." Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Kenyataan apa !? kenyataan yang kalian maksud hanyalah sebuah ilusi." Timpal Hinata tegas.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sakura meringis perih melihat keadaan teman baiknya yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan.

"Akan kutunjukan jika apa yang kalian ucapkan itu salah." Ucap Hinata.

Wanita berambut indigo itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bajunya. Dia kemudian menekan beberapa saat dan setelah itu menunjukkan sesuatu pada pasangan suami-istri itu. Ya, sebuah bukti pesan singkat dari Naruto untuk Hinata.

"Schizophrenia.. beranggapan segala sesuatu yang dibayangkan atau yang diyakini adalah sebuah kenyataan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa dimengerti maksudnya oleh Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau tengah mengalaminya saat ini. Lihat saja.." ucap Sasuke seraya merebut ponsel milik Hinata dan menunjukan balik pesan dari Naruto kepada wanita itu. "Dapat dilihat jika pesan ini diterima seminggu yang lalu, tepat sebelum Uzumaki Naruto tewas akibat kecelakaan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini atau kau akan menjadi gila.."

Tangis Sakura seketika pecah mendengar penuturan suaminya. Wanita merah muda itu tidak mengira jika kondisi Hinata sudah separah itu. Dia bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan keadaan Hinata selama ini.

"Benarkah ?" balas Hinata sembari tersenyum. "Lalu siapa yang ada di belakang kalian ?"

Reflek tanpa banyak waktu, Sakura dan Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sosok pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka saat ini. Ya, pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang dianggap oleh Sasuke dan Sakura telah mati.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin ?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau.. kau harusnya sudah mati akibat kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu." Sambung Sasuke.

Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke maupun Sakura. Pria berambut pirang itu jusrtu malah berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia pun kemudian memeluknya dengan mesra seolah tengah meluapkan rasa rindu pada wanitanya. Setelah dirasa cukup puas, Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini ?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak terlalu buruk seperti hari kemarin sih.. Hanya saja cukup menggangguku." Balas Hinata.

"Mengganggumu ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, mereka berdelusi jika kau telah meninggal seminggu yang lalu akibat kecelakaan." Jawab Hinata menjelaskan.

Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Pria pirang itu tidak mengira jika delusi Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar liar dan tak terduga. Kemarin mereka berdelusi menjadi sepasang arkeolog paling terkenal sedunia. Sedangkan beberapa hari sebelumnya, keduanya menganggap mereka sebagai Adam dan Hawa. Mengingat-ingat akan hal itu membuat Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanya Sasuke merasa tersinggung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak mengira kalian akan berdelusi segila itu." Balas Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Aku baru ingat. Mereka juga mengatakan jika aku tengah mengalami Shcizophrenia. Bukankah itu lucu, Naruto-kun.." sambung Hinata.

"Tapi memang benar. Itulah yang tengah kau alami saat ini Hinata !" timpal Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata justru semakin tertawa terbahak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bagi mereka berdua, ucapan itu lebih tepat jika ditujukan kepada Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Jangan bersikap layaknya seperti orang normal." Ucap Naruto setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau pikir kami gila !?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Pria dingin itu bahkan mencengkram kerah Naruto seolah tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan pria pirang itu.

"Coba tengok baju yang kau kenakan. Disitu akan terbukti siapa yang gila ?" balas Naruto menyeringai

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura segera mengecek baju yang mereka kenakan. Mereka lalu menemukan nama masing-masing pada baju yang mereka kenakan. Keterkejutan keduanya semakin bertambah ketika melihat sebaris kalimat berbunyi "Pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha" tertera di bawah nama mereka. Sasuke kemudian memandang tanda pengenal yang tertera pada jas milik Naruto dan Hinata. Di sana dia bisa tahu jika keduannya adalah seorang dokter.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. I..Ini tidak mungkin ! pasti ada kesalahan di sini !" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Kau.. kau pasti telah melakukan sabotase pada kami." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda.. kalian selalu melakukan hal seperti ini setiap harinya. Jadi.." Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena tanpa diduga Sasuke menyerang pria pirang itu.

Seketika suasana ricuh. Beberapa pasien yang berada di sekitar seketika menggerombol seolah itu adalah pertunjukan hiburan. Beruntung situasi segera membaik setelah beberapa perawat laki-laki menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Tanpa banyak waktu pria dingin itu segera dibius. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, para perawat lalu membawanya pergi. Sedangkan Sakura, wanita itu dengan pasrah diantar ke kamar rawatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ya, hanya saja jas dokter ini nampaknya rusak." Balas Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, tingkah laku mereka berdua saat ini tengah diamati oleh dua orang dari balik jendela besar di lantai dua. Salah satunya adalah Ino Yamanaka yang tidak lain merupakan dokter utama di rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan sosok yang satunya lagi adalah Sai, yang notabennya adalah tunangan sang dokter. Dan entah kenapa pria pucat itu bisa berada di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

"Aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk bekerja disini. Tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti rumah sakit bukan ? kau lihat saja desain luar rumah sakit ini. Sangat mengagumkan." Balas Sai sedang Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, ya.. aku penasaran dengan kedua pasangan suami istri itu." Ucap Sai menyinggung soal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mereka mengalami gejala paranoria dan juga schizophrenia secara bersamaan. Gejala itu bermula ketika mereka berdua kehilangan anak semata wayangnya." Ucap Ino penuh simpati.

"Mereka selalu berdelusi setiap harinya tentang menjadi orang lain. Seolah dengan melakukannya, mereka bisa melupakan kepedihan akibat kehilangan itu. Tapi sayang, semakin lama tingkah laku mereka semakin menjurus pada kegilaan. Hingga pada akhirnya pihak berwajib membawa mereka ke tempat ini."

"Oh.. pasti berat menjadi dokter mereka." balas Sai. "Tapi setidaknya kau punya bala bantuan.."

"Bala bantuan ?" tanya Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, sepasang kekasih itu. Si pirang dan si indigo." Jawab Sai.

"Oh, maksudmu Naruto dan Hinata ?" tanya Ino seolah baru mengingatnya.

"Ya.." angguk Sai.

Ino tiba-tiba tersenyum geli setelah mendengar jawaban Sai. Gadis pirang itu bahkan saat ini memandang Sai seolah pria pucat itu adalah badut yang jenaka. Setelah dirasa cukup sesi tertawanya. Dia lalu mencoba menguasai diri, kemudian memandang tunangannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Akan kuberitahu kau sebuah fakta yang cukup menggelitik." Ucap Ino pada Sai.

"Pertama, jas yang mereka kenakan adalah milikku. Aku memang sengaja meminjamkannya." Kata Ino. Sai hanya mengangguk tanda paham.

"..dan yang kedua.." ucap Ino setengah berisik. Dia lalu meminta Sai agar lebih dekat dengannya. Seolah fakta kedua ini sangat rahasia.

"Apa yang kedua ?" tanya Sai semakin penasaran. Nada pria itu sedikit memaksa.

"MEREKA JUGA PASIENKU"

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

Yosh ! Akhirnya kelar juga fic ketiga. Ide ceritanya emang udah lama nyangkut di kepala. Awalnya sih mau aku bikin hurt atau tragedy. Macem Hinata yang gila karena kehilangan Naruto terus disadarkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi kemudian aku mikir lagi kalau model yang kayak gitu udah mainstream banget. Jadi akhirnya aku bikin yang model kaya gini deh. Semoga aja gak ada yang kejebak. Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Stoneheart Asylum. Disitu digambarin jika orang sakit jiwa dengan orang gila itu beda definisinya. Dari film itu juga bisa jadi penjelasan konkret dari beberapa scene di fic ini yang mungkin dirasa oleh temen-temen sedikit aneh atau ambigu. Oke, mungkin itu saja penjelasan ringkas soal fic ini. Terima kasih yang udah baca dan jangan lupa review nya.


End file.
